


Day Four: Cloves

by smirkdoctor



Series: Smirk’s Twelvetide [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Can’t you just see it?, Drabble, Gen, Homemade handicrafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkdoctor/pseuds/smirkdoctor
Summary: When Sherlock gives John a homemade Christmas gift, something just doesn’t add up.
Series: Smirk’s Twelvetide [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582108
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2019





	Day Four: Cloves

John sniffed suspiciously at the small spray canister.

“Sherlock, why does this pepper spray smell like gingerbread?”

“Why carry an _illegal_ _weapon...”_ he glanced at the drawer housing John’s gun. “If it’s _boring_? It’s mace.”

He steepled his hands and smiled.

“And nutmeg.”

Mrs Hudson entered the room with a tea tray. “It’s boxed biscuits today, I’m afraid. I have a wonderful recipe for spice snaps but my cloves have gone missing.”

John narrowed his eyes and sniffed the canister again.

Sherlock waited until they were alone and, sipping his tea, added, “With a dash of cloves. Happy Christmas, John.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why my mind does the things it does, but I couldn’t shake the idea of Sherlock grinding up Hudders’ spices to make homemade “Mace” for John.


End file.
